Truth or DARE with the Kuroshitsuji & 07 Ghost gang!
by animefangal
Summary: Just thought that Kuroshitsuji & 07 Ghost could need more fanfics so here! Join them in their crazy truth or dare game (first fanfic, go easy on me!) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Misa: yo minna!

Miki: 'sup…

Misa: Today we're going to play TRUTH OR DARE with the characters from Kuroshitsuji 1 & 2…..and 07 Ghost!

Ciel: God remind me why the hell am I here?

Alois: yijanai, Ciel….I think it's going to be interesting….

Miki: sure will….*evil smirk*

Ciel: *glup*

Sebastian: I'm sorry boochan~ if it's a dare …I can't help you out of it….

Ciel: *sweat drops*

Misa: OK…since it's the first chapter and we don't have any dares…..

Everyone: Phew…

Miki: Oh don't be so relaxed….we will be the ones giving out dares…

Ciel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Misa & Miki : oh yes…*smirks*

Alois: Sounds fun….

Miki: But before that, we'll introduce the characters who will be participating( by force of course)….

Misa: From the Kuroshistuji crew we got Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Grell, William,Lizzy and Undertaker…..

Miki: And from the 07 Ghost crew we've got Teito, The Trio Bishops, Hakuren, Ayanami & Huuga….

Misa: Oh and I will be in charge of the Kuroshitsuji dares while Miki will be in charge of the 07 Ghost ones! Watch out Kuroshitsuji crew…I'm a bit of a sadist….MUAHAHAHAHA….

Teito: She kinda creeps me out…

Frau:You and I both brat…..

Miki: Umm….putting that aside…let's start!

Misa: Great! Don't worry Ciel, you're my favourite character so I'll go easy on you…

Ciel: G-Glad to hear that…*sweat drops*

Misa: OK, Sebastian, I dare you to….dun dun dun … give Ciel a 15 minute lap dance! Muahahahaha!

Everyone(except Ayanami): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…nice one!

Ciel: No way in hell I'm letting my butler give me a lap dance!*tries to run away*

Miki: Oh no you don't!*throws a vase that nearly hit Ciel*

Everyone(except Ayanami) : Now both of them seems scary….

Ciel: *stands there frozen stiff*

Misa: Miki! Now's the chance! GET THE DUCT TAPE!

*Miki goes and gets some duct tape and tapes Ciel down to a chair*

Ciel: Let me go or I swear I'm gon-

Sebastian: Let's go bocchan …*drags Ciel into a room *

Ciel: HELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Misa & Miki: *waving a handkerchief*Have fun CIEL~~~

Everyone:*shudders*

Miki: Now it's the 07 Ghost crew turn…like Misa, I'm a sadist do prepare yourselves…hehehehe

Misa: Wow Miki, you already perfected Undertaker's laugh!

Miki: OK, since we're both a yaoi fan…I dare Teito and Frau to make out for 15 minutes !

Teito: No way I'm making out with that perverted bishop!

Frau: I agree with the brat for once.

Miki: oh so Teito, you wanna do it with Ayanami instead …

Ayanami: *spits out the tea he was drinking* . WAY.

Misa:*whispers*Miki, it's getting late,we'll have them make out in the next chapter…

Miki:*grumbles, goes to emo corner* Fine*pouts*

Misa: aww….don't be like that ….and please R &R…and for the dares , give us some ideas for their penalty…K ? ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Misa: Miki…..don't be so depressed ….I'll defiantly find a way for Frau and Teito to make out…ok?

Miki: *grabs both of Misa's hand* really?! I love you! ^^

Someone: Uggghhhhh

Everyone: *slowly turns around *

Misa: C-Ciel, are you ok?

Ciel: MY BUTLER GAVE ME A FREAKING LAP DANCE!HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!...I feel so violated…..*sulks in emo corner*

Misa: umm….ok. I guess….now…..Teito and Frau, make out right here, right now or you'll both have to face the worst punishment ever….. (A/N I just randomly thought of it)

*Frau& Teito looked at each other and shrugged*

Frau& Teito: We'll take the punishment. It couldn't be that bad.

Misa&Miki: Oh you underestimate our devious minds..hehehehe….

Frau& Teito: *glup*

Miki: Your punishment is …..to watch Boku no Pico …the whole thing non-stop…

Frau& Teito: That's it? Watch an anime? Hah too easy!

Miki& Misa: Oh really?*evil smirk* Let's throw them in the room. Sebastian come help us.

Sebastian: Very well.

*throws Frau& Teito into a room to watch boku no pico*

_Three seconds later… _

Frau& Teito: AAAGGGRRRRRHHHHHH!LET US OUT OF HERE!HHHHHEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!

Misa: Serves them right! Hmph.

Ciel: BTW, what's boku no pico?

Miki: You'll find out sooner or later Ciel, sooner or later…

Ciel: *shivers*

Momo: Now let's get to the dares!

Misa & Miki: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Momo: umm…..I'm the authoress. Why shouldn't I be here?(A/N: The name's fake. Just a heads up. )

Everyone: Oh…

Momo: This is from lalala our one and only reviewer T^T….

**dare:****  
****Teito- Confess to Frau****  
****Frau- Kiss Aya tan****  
****Aya-tan- Hug Hyuuga****  
****Castor- Sing a song****  
****Labrador- Dress as a girl******

**Sorry guys, but u gotta do it...**

07 Ghost gang: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO…

Kuroshitsuji gang: YYYAAAAYYYYYY!^^ No dares for us!

Misa: Don't get happy now Kuroshitsuji gang….I'll give you guys dares!

Kuroshitsuji gang: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..

07 Ghost gang: hahahahahahahaha

Momo: Everyone QUIET! *sighs* who wants to go first?

07 Ghost gang: *gulps*

Miki :I just thought of a great punishment! Misa, Momo, come here…..*whispers into Misa's and Momo's ears* that ok?

Both: Yup!*grins*

Momo: Fine, we'll just go by the order…..Teito your first!

Teito:* mumbles and curses* Fine. Frau you perverted bishop…I-I l-l-lo-v-ve you! There done it!

Everyone: Awww….

Teito:*blushes* shut up!

Miki: Frau, your turn.

Frau: What's the penalty?

Misa: Oh…..the same as the first.

Frau: *shudders* I'll do it.* Kisses Ayanami*

Huuga: Aya-tan! Hug! Hug!

Ayanami: No! I'll take the penalty….*walks into room*

_5 seconds later….._

Ayamami: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BABARIC THING?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Huuga: That's the first time I've heard Aya-tan scream for help….*gulp*

Castor: I-I'll sing…..I'll sing umm….*blushes* P-Price tag…..

Everyone: O-o

_One song later…_

Everyone: *on the floor laughing their heads off* hahahahahaha….He actually sang it!

Castor: S-shut up! Now….Labby dear! Here's your dress…..*hands Labrador a dress*

Labrador: I rather do the punishment….*knocks on door* Ayanami …are you finished?

Ayanami: *comes out with a nosebleed* I-I'm finished…..

Labrador: OK thanks! * goes into room*

_After 2 hours…. _

Labrador: *comes out of room* I just lost all of my innocence ….*sobs*

Miki: Poor Lab….*hugs him*

Momo: I'll give the Kuroshitsuji crew the dares….you guys take 5…..now…hehehehehe…..

Kuroshitsuji crew: *gulps* you're not a sadist….right?

Momo: Hell yea I am! Muahahahahaha….ok the dares today are of advantages…..like Sebastian, go kick Grell in the shin…..sorry Grell!

Sebastian: Gladly ….* kicks Grell *

Grell: Sebby, that hurts!

Sebastian: It's a dare…

Momo: Now Ciel, I dare you to bitchslap Alois, mostly because I don't like him…

Ciel: *high 5's me* you and I both sista! * bitchslaps Alois*

Momo: That's it for today! I'm ending the chapter before Alois starts crying. Oh! Remember to send in your dares ! Ciaos^^


	3. Chapter 3

Momo: Yahoo! We've got another reviewer!

Everyone: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Misa & Miki: YAY!^^

Misa: Let's get started, ne?*smirks* This is from Tsurara Seri, thanks for taking your time to review!^^

**Hi, I just know about this fanfic. I love your fanfic.****  
****I'm going to send dare *innocent smile*****  
****Dare:****  
****Sebastian, break Ciel tea cups.****  
****Ciel, do whatever you want to Alois.****  
****I want Frau to watch Boku No Pico. Idk what is that anime but my friend say that anime is creepy. Forgive me Frau.****  
****Truth:****  
****Castor: which one you love the most? Labrador or Razette? Kiss them. You have to answer it.****  
****Now for all the Black Butler gang, I want you to have drag queen contest. (you can PM me if you don't know what is drag queen contest.)****  
****Ayanami hug Hyuuga (I just wanted to hear you scream like the last time)******

**Thank you Author-san for listening my lame request.**

Momo: aaawww…..thanks…

Misa: Ok, Sebastian, you're first.

Sebastian: Bocchan, it's ok if I break your teacups right?

Ciel: It's ok….break them but replace them later….*reads the dare* BREAK IT QUICKLY I WANNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT BRAT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Miki: He got influenced by or sadistic attitude…..

Misa: yeah, I think so too….YAY! Another sadist on the show….

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Sebastian: I'm finished bocchan…

Ciel: Good job Sebastian.*runs towards Alois* COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'm GOING TO KILLYOU FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH AS A KID!

Alois: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! CLAUDE! STOP THAT MANIAC! THIS IS AN ORDER!

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! STOP CLAUDE AND DON"T LET HIM STOP ME FROM KILLING ALOIS! THAT'S AN ODER!

Claude: Yes, Your Highness.*bows*

Sebastian: Yes, My Lord.*bows*

Claude & Sebastian: *begins fighting while Ciel chases Alois around*

_5 minutes later…._

Miki: So, he that her and they that and their that that and they that…

Miki & Momo: oh…..

Ciel: Gottcha!

Alois: NNNOOOOO!T^T

Ciel: *starts beating the hell out of Alois*

Miki; While they continue….FRAU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Frau: What the hell, can't a guy read porn and not be disturbed?

Castor: FRAU…WHAT WERE YOU READING?

Frau; *glup*

Miki: Castor if you want to kill Frau, do it after his dare.

Castor: Fine by me.

Frau: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON't WANT TO WATCH THAT BULLCRAP EVER AGAI-

Miki: come on you little baby…*drags frau's leg while Frau digs his nail into the floor, leaving scratch marks as he was dragged.*

Miki:*brushes dust off of hand after throwing Frau into the room* there, done

_10 seconds later…_

Frau: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!

Misa: He broke his personal record by waiting 10 seconds before screaming for help…

_One Boku no Pico series later…_

Frau: I feel violated, uncomfortable, my eyes burn and my head hurts….*sobs*

Misa & Miki & Momo: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Teito: Stupid bishop. Aren't you part of the 7 ghost? How can you feel….*hugs Frau and both cries together* WWWWWAAAAAAAAAA…..I know how you feel….

Frau: D-Damn brat….wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Castor: hmm…between Lab and Razette hmm…..I'll have to go with our cute Lab….*blushes*

Labrador: *blushes* C-Castor…..

Castor: *kisses Labrador, Labrador kisses back, their kiss turned into a make-out session*

Miki: You can use the room there if you want….

Castor: *breaks the kiss* Thank you...*drags Labrador into room*

*moaning and cursing can be heard*

_3 hours later…_

Castor & Labrador: *comes out of room blushing heavily*

Frau: wow, 3 hours. I din't know you guys had it in you.

Castor: Shut up!

Sebastian: Me and bocchan can easily beat that record *grins*

Ciel: Sebastian! Shut up!

Misa: Now it's time for the drag queen contest for the Kuroshitsuji group!

Kuroshitsuji group: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Momo, Miki & Misa: YAHOO!

_One drag queen contest later…_

Misa: …and the winner is…..CIEL!

Sebastian: Congrats bocchan.

Ciel: Why me?

Miki: you look TOO CUTE in that dress! (the one from ep 4)

Grell: Why din't I win?! That kiddy dress beated MY SEXY dress?! UNEXCEPTABLE!

Ciel: *sigh* Whatever…

Frau: That kid looks cuter than even you damn brat…

Teito: Shut up you perverted bishop….

Misa: Now for today's last dare…

Ayanami: I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT "THING" AGAIN! * hugs Huuga*

Huuga: Aya-tan is h-h-hugging me? *epic nosebleed*

Ayanami: DAMN IT HUUGA, YOU GOT YOUR BLOOD ALL OVER MY FREAKING UNIFORM YOU MORRON!* kicks the now fainted Huuga in the stomach several times….*

Miki: That's it for today!

Momo: Remember to send in more dares and please review!^^ Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4

Momo, Miki & Misa: YO! We're back!^^

Everyone: *shivers* NOT welcoming you….

Miki: Now, let's continue the game shall we?

Everyone: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Momo: OK. This was sent in by Tsurara Seri. Thanks for reviewing again!^^

**Yayy thank you for doing my lame request.****  
****Bwahaha. I'm laughing you know.****  
****Hmm... I just thinking a good request. xDD. Innocent request.****  
****Dare:****  
****Frau... tell us where do you hid your book (you know what I mean) and let somebody torn that book in front of your eyes and burn it. *innocent look*****  
****Make Ciel wear that dress and let see what the others going to say about it xDD Don't forget to take a picture of it and post it to Facebook, Just kidding, Don't post it to Facebook.****  
****And... if you guys love someone, go confess it except for Author-san.****  
****Ciel... I want you and Alois to play "Catch the ghost" Ciel is the hunter and Alois is the ghost. The game ended when the hunter kill the ghost. Yes.. the hunter have to bring an axe.****  
****Last dare... Author-san, you can do anything to them.****  
****Truth:****  
****Ciel and Alois, if you guys stayed in an abandon island (without your butlers). What will you do?****  
****Frau... What's your opinion on Boku No Pico? I'm not telling you to watch it but if Author-san wants you to watch it, do it.****  
****Thank you for listening my innocent request.**

Momo: Your welcome!

Misa: Frau! Where do you hide your god damn porn?!

Frau: why should I tell you?

Miki: The reviewer asked you that question , you just have to answer it…..

Frau: Fine. I hide it under my bed….happy?

Miki: ….not. Thank you for telling us, Castor would you do the honors?

Castor: Gladly

Frau: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Misa: Read the dare bro…..

Frau: *reads the dare* WTF?! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT LET HIM TOUCH MY BABIES!*runs after Castor*

Momo: Sebastian! Catch Frau and tie him to a chair!

Sebastian: Roger.* catches Frau and ties him to a chair*

Castor: *pulls out 16 porn magazines* Frau…..look what I found…

Teito: Perverted old bishop…..

Frau: No….No….No….NNNNNNOOOOOO!

Castor:*starts ripping and burning the porn* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Frau: SSSSSAAAAVVVVEEEEEE MMMMEEEEEE!

_30 minutes later…._

Frau: I hate you Tsurara Seri ….you made me go through hell…..

Misa: CIEL!

Ciel: What?

Misa: Cross dressing time!

Ciel: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..

_10 minutes later…._

Misa: Now everyone, tell us what do you think about Ciel in a dress….

Sebastian: I think bocchan is cute in a dress*grins*

Claude, Lizzy & Undertaker: We agree with Sebastian…

Alois: I think Ciel looks sexy…*giggles*

Ciel: *shivers* SHUT UP TRANCY!

William: No comment …

Grell: Not sexy nor cute enough…..tch

Castor & Labrador: We also agree with Sebastian

Ayanami: No comment…

Huuga: I think he's cute…

Hakuren: Well….I have to agree with them….*bushes*

Frau: Our brat ain't that bad either….hey author why don't we let the brat and the other brat have a cross dress competition?

Momo: hmm….well it's ok…I guess…..

Frau: YESSSS!

Teito: YOU FRAKING BASTERD! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!*gets dragged into room by Miki*

_One cross dress competition later.._

Momo: By the votes….the winner is CIEL!

Ciel: why is it always me?...*sigh*

Teito: WTF happened to you guys?!*points at Frau, Hakuren, Huuga & Ayanami*

Castor & Labrador: They've fainted due to a nosebleed…*sighs* Perverts never changed*

Miki: Wooohoo! Confession time!

Momo: Kuro team! You guys start!

Grell: Me first! I LOVE Sebby!*tries to hug Sebastian but Sebastian moves out of the way*

Sebastian: I love bocchan….

Ciel: *blushes* shut up…

Grell: Sebby…. What do you see in that brat? I'm way more sexier….

Ciel: Oi!

Lizzy: I love Ciel! He's my fiancé after all….^^

Undertaker: khekhekhe….I'm not in love….khekhekhekhe…..

Ciel: I like I repeat LIKE not love Sebastian* blushes* and NOT in a romantic way…..*blushes harder*

Misa: Your face says other*beep beep beep* your lying Ciel…

Ciel: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Misa: Lie detector. I bought it since I knew questions like this would be asked….

Ciel: WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!

Misa: Let's continue!^^

Ciel: Oi ! don't ignore me!

Alois: Claude's for me!

Claude: *sigh* I'm in love with Ciel Phantomhive's soul….

Sebastian : *glares at Claude*

Miki: oooooookkkkkk…. 07 Ghost crew's turn….

Frau: I'm in love with….with….t-the….b-b-brat…*blushes*

Miki: Nothing to be shocked about….

Frau & Teito: WHAT?!

Miki: Well….it's obvious Frau likes Teito and Teito likes Frau….duh!

Teito: That's not true* beep beep beep*

Miki: your lying kid…

Teito: *blushes* fine….i give up….say whatever you want…..

Castor: Mine is Labby

Labrador: *blushes* Mine's Castor….

Hakuren: I'm in l-l-love with…..TEITO!*runs away*

Teito: *standing there with a WTF face….*

Ayanami: I hate every human being in this world. My true love is Eve…Oh EVE!

Huuga: I like Aya- tan…^^

Momo: things just got akward…..BTW…thanks for letting me off the hook!I don't want to confess…..

Misa: whatever^^

Ciel: I LOVE YOU TSURARA SERI FOR GIVING ME THIS DARE!

Miki: *hands Ciel an axe* here….knock yourself out….

Misa: I wanna play too…..WE"LL KILL THAT BITCHY BRAT!

Ciel: Let's do this. OH~ Alois! Wanna play a game?

Alois: what game?

Ciel: It's called" Catch the ghost" Me and Misa are the hunter and you're the ghost…..the game ends when the hunter kills the ghost….

Alois: I don't like the sound of that…*glups*

Misa: GET HIM!

Ciel: LET'S GO!* both of them chases after Alois, and soon catches him*

Alois: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! CLAUDE SAVE ME!

Claude: Yes, Your Highness…is what I like to say but….

Momo: Yup! I just established a new rule! Those who have demon butlers cannot order them to save you. So Alois your on your own on this one…..

Ciel& Misa: NICE MOMO!

Alois: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Ciel and Misa starts using the axes to kill Alois*

_5 minutes later…_

Ciel & Misa: DONE!^^

Momo: Wow, that was fast.

Ciel: Yup, we did a good job eh?*smirks*

Misa: Yes. Yes we did. Khekhekhekkeh….

Momo: I love this last dare! OK. Claude I dare you to kill 2000 spiders in 1 hour or you will have to kill 30000 spiders in 2 hours….

Claude: Fine. I'll kill the spiders….*walks away*

_1 hour later…_

Claude: I'm done….*takes out a big box*

Momo: What's that?*opens lid* WTF!CLAUDE I SWEAR I'm GONNA-

Miki: OMG! HELP ME!  
Misa: OMFG! GROSS!

Everyone: What's is it?

Momo: It's the bodies of the dead spiders!

Everyone: WTF Claude?

Claude: When I killed them I felt that a little part of me died so I bought them back to give them a proper burial…*sobs*

Everyone: aww….but seriously…..gross…==

_One memorial later…._

Misa: That was akward…..

Momo: OK…I'm gonna give another dare!

Everyone: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Momo: ok….i dare all the boys on this story to cross dress for another 3 chapters!

Misa& Miki: *has a nosebleed and faints*

_30 minutes later…._

Momo: Ok…so everyone is in a dress right?

Everyone: Yes…==

Miki: this is a rare chance. I'm gonna take pictures!* snaps a few shots*

Everyone: STOP IT!

Miki: ok ok….

Momo: Onto the truths!

Everyone: phew….we just have to answer questions….^^

Ciel: Well I would kill Alois before he has a chance to be clingy and when Sebastian comes to save me I'll slap him so many times he'll forget his own name…..that's all….

Alois: Cici your so mean!

Ciel: Wait Alois?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE YOU LITTLE PRICK?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE NAME CICI?!

Alois: I came back from the dead duh!

Ciel: HOW?!

Alois: I had Claude collet all seven dragon balls and revive me ….i knew that someday I was going to get killed so I planned it in advanced….

Ciel: W-T-F?!

Sebastian: As expected from my bocchan. So cruel, I will be willing to be slapped as much as you want….

Frau: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! I was just about to forget about that show …..so why god why do you hate me?!

Momo: you almost forgot huh?...let's refresh your memory…throw him in the room!

Frau: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..

_5 minutes later…_

Frau: I give up…..NOT! GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Miki: Another record…

_One Boku no Pico series later…_

Frau: My thoughts about that show….IT'S A BARBARIC, VIOLATING, INNOCENCE TAKING….*Frau keeps going on for about 30 minutes*….AND LASTLY NOT SUITABLE FOR ANY HUMAN BEING! I'm done….

Miki: WOW….I didn't know he could use so many words….

Misa: Yea~ I thought he was stupider than Teito….

Frau: I can hear you you know…..

Misa & Miki: we know….

Momo: oh well…that's it for today! Pls review and send in dares to torture them…..^^ bye~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. My dad confiscated the computers cable. You didn't know how much I begged to pursue him into giving me the cable back…..== ENJOY!^^

Miki: Bello minna san!

Momo: Woah…. this is our fifth chapter and it's all thanks to all our awesome reviewers! To celebrate we've got a special guest for this chapter only …..she is …TSURARA SERI-SAN!

Audience: *claps hands*

Seri: Hello everyone! ^^

Misa: Now that everyone's here….. let's get started!

Seri: Oh! This one's from me!

**Thanks for doing my request and why did this fanfic is so quiet. And... *smirk* because of it. I'm going to take another request.****  
****Tchaww, Frau. I really wondering. How can you be the 07 ghost and bishop if you're a perv? That's why I want somebody to burn it.****  
****I just notice that Author-san love Yaoi so ... Frau ... You can do whatever you want to Teito and Teito can't deny it.****  
****Castor: you love Labrador right? Now... I want you and Labrador to play 7 minutes in heaven and of course. The other as well. I'll read the pairs****  
****1. Frau and Teito****  
****2. Castor and Labrador****  
****3. Alois and Ciel (you can kill Alois in there. Ask author-san for an axe)****  
****And... Sebastian, I want you to fight with Claude. Whoever the winner can have Ciel.****  
****Thank you very much, Author-san**

Seri: yay! I get to see them do the dares!

Momo: good for you Seri-san.

Miki: Teito! Frau! You two get room no. 1

Frau: OK

Teito: Just keep time. Remember! It's just 7 minutes! *gulps*

Miki: OK. And why are you so obedient today Teito?

Teito: I just know that if I don't obey HER *points at Misa* she'll give a punishment ten times way horrible than the dare….

Misa: true.

Frau: Let's go damn brat. *drags Teito into the room*

*trumping and moaning can be heard*

Everyone: * nosebleed*

Ayanami: MY EVE! T^T

Miki: *wiping away the blood on her nose* your turn Castor and Labrador. You two use room 2

Castor: Oh. Shall we go? *kisses Labrador on his hand*

Labrador: C-Castor….

Seri & Momo: KAWAIII !

Labrador: ja….let's go then!

Castor: *grins and whispers into his ear* I'm not gonna hold back my love…

Labrador: *blushes*

Fangirls: KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! CASTOR-SAMA! LABRADOR-SAMA!

Castor: *goes into room with Labrador*

Room 1: * Frau and Teito comes out*

Frau: That was good. Brat you impress me.

Teito: *comes out of room limping* shut up!

Room 2: OH GOD DAM- AHH…GOD! FASTER! OH, OH GOD!

Momo, Misa, Miki& Seri: *faints from nosebleed*

Ciel: ALOIS! It's our turn!

Alois: Ciel. I'm getting turned on.

Ciel: W-Wha- NOT THAT YOU PERV!

Misa: Ok Ciel. If you want to kill him, kill him in the room.

Ciel: fine….

Misa: good. Now here! Axe, chainsaw, poison gas, gas mask, drill, towel, knife, rope and last but not least a grenade. YOU BETTER GET HIM GOOD MY PARTNER!

Ciel: I will.*dramatic spotlight between Ciel and Misa* I will not let you down.

Misa: good! *kicks Ciel and Alois into room* tape it for me!

Miki: you don't like Alois-kun do you?

Misa: not one bit.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

Castor: What was that?

Miki: Hey, your back! how was it?

Castor: Labby surprised me this time, he was bursting with energy. But in the end…. I always win.

Labrador:* comes out limping *

Misa: HEY! YOU THREE SHOULD SEE THIS! IT'S FREAKING EPIC! CLAUDE VS SEBASTIAN.

Sebastian: I will not let you have bocchan!

Claude: *glares * hmph

Ciel: *yelling from the room* YOU TELL HIM SEBASTIAN!

Misa: …..and the winner is…. our sexy demon butler SEBASTIAN!

Miki: Well, he did manage to beat Claude in season 2

Ciel: Sebastian won? Oh good, then your not a disgrace to the Phantomhive name.

Sebastian: with that said, bocchan you're mine….*kisses Ciel*

Misa: OI Ciel! Did you finish off the brat?

Ciel: *breaks the kiss* yup. Here's the video. *throws her the camera*

Misa: thanks!

Miki: Misa look….Alois-san is chopped up with holes in his head and white foam coming out of his mouth. Gosh, it's gonna take a while to clean off all the blood off the walls….*sighs*

Misa: GOD THIS IS HALAIRIOUS ! LOOK AT ALOIS'S FACE WHEN CIEL WAS DRILLIMG THE HOLES IN HIS HEAD! LOL…

07 Ghost gang(except Ayanami) : OMFG…what's wrong with her? *sweat drop*

Seri: It's called being a sadist guys….

Momo: NEXT REVIEW! It's from anonymouse such a cute name…and thanks for reviewing!^^

**i thought i'd drop by to give my truths and conciquences/ dares *pls forgive me kami-sama*****  
****Ciel: i dare you to watch boku no pico****  
****: truth say who was/ is your first love?****  
****Alois: i dare you to bake a cake for Claude****  
****: truth who do you want to give a wet sloppy kiss on the lips?****  
****Sebastian: i dare you to change your gender by drinking this golden liquid****  
****: truth who do you want to kill? Grell or Claude?****  
****Claude: i dare you to break every bone of your master Aloise****  
****: truth who do you wanna serve more, Aloise or Ciel?****  
****Grell: truth who do you want to take revenge? (lucky bastard since you didn't recieve any dares from me)****  
****Undertaker: truth why did you quit being the most powerful reaper in the history?****  
****: i dare you to eat all the salt in your shop****  
****Ayanami: i dare you to confess your love for Eve in a poetic manner****  
****: truth who exactly is Teito for you?****  
****Hyuuga: i dare you to burn all of the paperworks back at the office****  
****: truth why do you always have a lolli in your mouth everytime you speak?****  
****Hakuren: truth if given the chance to see the 5 yrs old Teito... what would be your reaction? (lucky for you since your my first fave caracter in the series so no cruel dares for you)****  
****Castor: truth why don't i ever see a labrador doll in the manga or anime?****  
****: i dare you to force Frau in 20 humiliating clothes line for your dolls****  
****Labrador: truth please tell me what to give for my obnoxious-hard headed crush****  
****: i dare you to set up a valentines day look in the church of Vetrag****  
****Frau: i dare you to take all of your porn books and give them to Teito to shred, burn, rip,tear etc.(can't think of proper ways to destroy the "books")****  
****: truth why do you call the scyth as the 'bastard'?****  
****Teito: truth how do you feel 'bout being the pandora's box?****  
****: i dare you to be a girl by using/drinking the vile i gave to Sebastian and cross dress while singing the halo by beonce (sorry if this is too cruel for you but my brother threaten to burn my notes containing my stories)****  
*****insert sweat-dropping emoticon***

Momo: Ciel, remember that time when you asked us what was Boku no Pico?

Ciel: yea~

Misa: now you get to see it! Congrats

Ciel: Ummm…..ok I guess?

Miki: Step right in Ciel! * opens door*

Frau: poor kid. *shakes head* he was still so young*sobs*

Ciel: don't talk like I'm already dead!

Frau: whatever….

Misa: OH CIEL! You better answer the truth first, after that show I doubt you will keep from complaining about that show…..

Ciel: fine. My first love was Sebastian I guess?

Lizzy: not me?*puppy dog eyes*

Ciel: *sweat drop* good day and good bye. *walks into room*

_5 minutes later…_

Ciel: AGRRRHHHH! WTF!

Misa: Well, he lasted 5 minutes before screaming so I guess that proves that he isn't the most feminine character on Kuro…..

Miki: I guess so….

Alois: YAY ! cake! But I don't know how to bake one so I guess I should ask Satsuki from Uta no Prince-sama (A/N : LOVE that show!) to teach me…

Misa: Welcome Satsuki! You're here for this one time alright?

Satsuki: HAI!.. now Alois-kun, first put in eggs, flour, sugar….(the rest follows Satsuki's recipe in episode3)

Misa: oi oi….it is even edible?

Satsuki: Now, I usually use the oven but nothing beats a real fire.* brings out flamethrower* DONE! ^^

Sebastian: MINNA! RUN! IT'S THE SECOND BARDORY!

Alois: OOOHHHH CLAUDE~*shoves cake into Claude's mouth*

Claude: * turns green and faints….*

Alois: OOPPPSSIIEEE…well it's either Claude or Ciel…

Ciel: *comes out* never in your dreams!*pukes*

Misa: woah, are you ok?

Ciel: THAT SHOW WAS HORRIBLE ALL THAT CUMMING AND….. JUST EEEWWWWWW!

Misa: nah… you are the most feminine character on Kuro after all

Seri: I agree..

Miki: Oh well, there you go Sebastian.* hands him bottle*

Sebastian: Fine…*drinks liquid *poof* turns into women* Well even though Grell can be a nuisance he does come in handy in certain situations and I hate Claude so I will kill Claude.

Misa: but he's already dead…maybe…i don't know….*shrugs *

Sebastian: too bad. Now I must go change, my chest feels heavy and my shirt there feels tight…

Men: * nosebleed*

Claude: gladly * breaks every bone Alois has….*

Miki: oh, I guess he was just unconscious ….

Ciel & Misa: hahahahahahaha look at him…

Seri : you guys creep me out…..

Ciel: don't care!

Claude: I much rather serve Ciel Phantomhive….he does not mistreat his servants….

Grell: well I don't really have a grudge against the other shinigami's…..

Undertaker: you could say that I fell in love… khekhekhekhekhe…eat all the salt ehh….that's going to take a while…..

_5 hours later… _

Seri: got any threes?

Undertaker: I'm finished….that was a good meal….

Ciel: seriously Undertaker, how much salt do you have in your shop?

Ayanami: OH EVE! MY LOVE FOR YOU…

_One boring and dramatic confession later…_

Ayanami: done.

Everyone: *wakes up from slumber*

Miki & Seri:*yawns* oh ok answer the question…

Ayanami: Teito reminds me of my beloved Eve so he is like a second Eve…..

Huuuga: Burn all my paperworks eh? Sounds good to me, I hate those little bastards!

Ayanami: *glares at Huuga* If you burn them you will do 500x more the paperwork…

Huuga: NNNNOOOO! AYA-TAN DON"T BE LIKE THAT!

Ayanami: hmph

Huuga: fine.* cries while burning the paperwork* I like to eat sweets to make my lips taste sweet for Aya-tan when we kiss* blows a kiss*

Fangirls: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HUUGA-SAMA!

Hakuren: Well, if I'd really saw a five year old Teito, I would probably fangirl or maybe…..*claps hands together and stares dreamily in another direction.*

Misa: well, we'll ask him again later when he finishes his wet thoughts…

Castor: that's easy, I'd rather feel the hot heat from the real ones body than a dolls….

Fangirl:* nosebleeds*

Castor: OK so my top 20 most humiliating clothes for my dolls are maid dress, swimsuit , Lolita dress…..(fangirls, you're free to imagine more cute and humiliating dresses for Frau)

Frau: WTF! Fine….

_One cross dress session later… _

Frau: I will never cross dress again!

Misa: dude, you have to cross dress for another 2 chapters, remember the dare in the last chapter?

Frau: Dammit!

Labrador: hmm….a obnoxious-hard headed crush well flowers work on anything so flowers are the best (A/N : hope it works! GAMBATEH!)

_One valentines day look in the church of Vetrag later…_

Fangirls: LABRADOR-SAMA ! KAWAIIIIIIII!

Labrador: thanks minna!

Frau: NOT AGAIN?! FINE * mumbles something **hands Teito his porn*

Teito: LET IT GO YOU PERV! I CAN'T BURN THEM IF YOU DON'T!

Frau: NNNNNOOOOOO! MY BABIES!

Teito: *burns, tears, rip and more the porn*serves you right….

Frau:*sobs* well *sniff* I call the *sniff* scythe bastard because* sniff*

Teito: STOP YOUR FAKE ACT AND JUST GET TO THE POINT YOU IDIOT!

Frau: fine. It's because the original owner is a bastard…..

Ayanami: OI!

Teito: frankly, I don't feel anything, seriously…*shrugs and drinks the potion* well I'm already cross dressing so I'll just sing the song and get this over with….

_One song later…_

Miki: I think he's getting better at this…

Misa: I agree….

Momo: well that's it for today! Sorry again for the late update! Seri-san do you want to end this chapter?

Seri: YUP! Bye minna and remember to review ne~ ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Momo: Minna-san, ohayou!

Miki: since we're all bored, let's get started! Seri-san, thanks for reviewing again!^^

**Bwhahahahahaha (endless laughing)****  
****This is so funny. Hahahahaha.****  
****Oh well... Poor Frau and ...****  
****To Teito. Will you choose Frau or Hakuren or Ayanami? You have to choose except if you want to watch Boku Pico****  
****And to Hyuuga okay... Maybe everyone, try to make Ayanami laugh.****  
****Castor... How many babies that you want to had when you're with *points at Labrador*****  
****To Ciel... I know that Alois has a diary, so go take it and read his deepest secret very LOUD****  
****To Claude... Please don't wear your glasses until chapter 8.****  
****To Alois... You must handed over your diary to Ciel****  
****To Sebastian, what do you think about Grell? You can torture him. *winks***

Misa: sa~ Teito, choose one….

Teito: well I guess it's Frau..*blushes*

Frau: YESSSSSSSS!

Teito: …but I choose Ayanami….

Frau: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL BRAT?!

Teito: Well every time you bang me you go out of control and cause me to limp, I'll choose you if you make it more gentle next time….

Frau: Yes, Master*sits like dog*

Teito: good boy

Undertaker: khekhekhekhe….here's a cookie *gives Frau a bone shaped cookies*

Frau: woof…NOW THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!

Teito & Undertaker: whatever

Ayanami: I WILL NEVER LAUGH!

Everyone: WE WILL WIN!*fire background*

Ayanami:*smirks* try me….

Misa: here, watch this video of Ciel killing Alois

Ayanami:*watches the video* *holds in laughter* I almost laughed

Misa: it was the part where Ciel was drilling the hole into Alois's head right?

Ayanami: YEA~ you too?

Misa: OF COURSE!

Miki: my turn..

Ayanami: *clears throat* ok

Miki:*smiles and shows a remote control*

Ayanami: OKOKOKOKOK HHHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA….. you're so funny~

Momo: what did you mean by that?

Miki: you'll know soon enough…

Alois: NO!NO!NO!NO! NOT MY DIARY!*hugs diary tightly*

Misa: ALOIS! DO IT FOR GODS SAKE OR YOU'LL HAVE 2000 SPIDERS SHOVED DOWN YOUR THROAT BY YOURS TRULY IN 5 SECONDS!

Alois: *gulps* f-fine…*hands Ciel his diary*

Ciel: let's see….EEEEWWWWWWWWWWW…..you freaking pervert! You had wet dreams about me every night?!

Alois: well…..

Ciel: MINNA! LISTEN TO THIS, "TODAY I SAW CIEL DRINKING HIS TEA IN THE GARDEN WITH SEBASTIAN, I THINK I MIGHT HAVE FALLEN FOR SEBASTIAN AND CIEL WELL I ALREADY FALLEN FOR HIM…..I THINK I'M LOSING CLAUDE…..WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

Alois: *blushes* so what?!

Claude: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!I'M FREE!

Ciel: MANSTEALER!*tackles Alois*

Sebastian: I'm flattered Master Alois but I am bocchan's only

Ciel: YOU TELL HIM!

Castor: My turn I guess….umm…I don't know…guess I din't think about it and just enjoyed the moment.

Claude: dammit!*takes off glasses*

Sebastian: I think Grell-san is an overly attached fangirl and he can be annoying but he comes in handy as a shinigami…..and I would love to torture him…..*drags Grell into room*

Grell: *nosebleed*

Momo: well, that's it for Seri-san's dares! Now it anonymouse's dare….good to hear from you again…

**thanks for doin' my crazy request and could you give a special guest a.k.a. eve-sama and the cute 5yrs old tei since i did ask what hakuren's reaction and could you add mikhail in it also just in case frau will do something horrible *insert congratulatory emoticon***

Momo: you're welcome. Ok let's welcome Eve and five year old Teito and The Eye of Mikhail!

Eve: Hi ya~

Teito: *puts on innocent eyes* why is there a big brother who looks like me here?

Teito: W-Wha-

Hakuren: OMG KAWAII SUGI!

Frau: hey kid, let's play a game called" 7 minutes in heaven"….

Fangirls: KAWAIIII!

Mikhail: DON'T ANY OF YOU FILTHY FANGIRLS TOUCH MY MASTER!

Teito: FRAU YOU PERVERT DON'T BANG MY 5 YEAR OLD SELF!

Ayanami: OH MY EVE !HOW I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!*runs towards her and hugs her*

Eve: A-A-AYANAMI, C-C-CAN'T BREATH….*faints*

Ayanami: EVE! WAKE UP! OI SHIKARISHIRO YO!

Misa: ok, having these three here might not be a good idea~

Miki: yea…..

Momo: well, that's it for today, remember to review and send in dares minna~ ja~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for not uploading fast enough , I kinda had some writers block but I managed to finish it! Minna-san I hope you enjoy!^^**

Momo: Konbanwa minna san~

Miki: YOSH! LET'S GET STARTED!

Misa: Seri-san nice to hear from you again..

**(OAO) there's 5 years old Teito? Let me hug him!****  
****Alright... Now I want everyone to give all their dairies to Author and Author... Go read it and tell me about their secret.****  
****Ayanami... Just... Laugh? WOW... What thing that you showed to him?****  
****Claude... Since you didn't wear your glasses. Go walk and let see, can you walk without steeping something or bumping something.. Tehehehe****  
****Labrador... Wear a dress and let see what will Castor say or do to you. I'm sorry Labrador-san****  
****Frau... Go jump from a cliff.**

Miki: you can hug him Seri-chan but sadly 5 year old Tei-chan left…

Teito: OI! Who do you think you're calling Tei-chan?!

Momo: ok so everyone please hand me your diary….

Teito: DON'T IGNORE ME!

Everyone: Fine…..

Momo: ok let's read Ciel's diary first….ahemm….."Today at tea, when Sebastian bend down, Madam Red whispered into my ear "dat ass" I WAS SOOOOOOOOOO JEALOUS! WHY DOES EVERYONE WANTS TO STEAL MY SEBASTIAN?!" awww Ciel you were jealous…..

Ciel: *blushing* SHUT UP!

Momo: ok Sebastian's turn*holds out hand* diary?

Sebastian: I don't have one

Claude: He's not lying…..

Momo: Fine, since Alois already did it CLAUDE! YOUR TURN!

Claude: Fine*pouts*

Momo: "Today Momo-san dared me to kill 1000 spiders. I look sad but I actually enjoy killing those nasty bastards! I mean seriously who the f*** in the world would like spiders?! They are furry, dangerous, disgusting, crawling all over people, sickening…" ok…in the dairy he just keeps insulting those spiders….(A/N: for those readers who likes spiders I have no intension of offending you. Please don't put this to heart….)

Everyone:*jaw dropped* WHAT?! WE THOUGHT HE HAD A SPIDER FETISH!

Claude: *sigh*

Misa: now it's Undertaker's turn!

Undertaker: too bad but I don't own a dairy like Sebastian…..

Miki: NEXT!

Grell: Well….ok then…*hands over diary*

Momo: ok then " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….." and that goes on for 10 pages ….oh found the main point"HHHHHH…WHY GOD WHY DID I KILL MADAM RED?! SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!T^T I BLAME MYSELF!TT ^ TT"

Everyone: O-o you had a crush on Madam Red.?

Ciel: at first I was sad Madam Red died but now I'm kinda relieved …..cause….IF SHE HAD LIVED GRELL WOULD SEDUCE HER AND SHE WOULD MARRY HIM AND I WOULD HAVE TO CALL GRELL…..U-U-UNCLE! WORST NIGHTMARE EVER!

Lizzy: My turn I guess…

Momo: OMG you guys have to hear this…" I HATE NO, DESPISE PINK AND FLUFFY STUFF …..I WEAR THAT TO LOOK MORE LADYLIKE SO THAT CIEL IS'NT THE MOST FEMININE CHARACTER ON KURO!"

Lizzy: well, I could easily beat Ciel in a duel …..

Ciel: ELIZEBETH!

Miki: okey, that's enough you two…..Tei-chan your diary…..

Teito: whatever…..

Momo: ohhhhh this is shocking but a really nice twist " OMG I wonder why do I let the perverted bishop bang me? I really wanted to lose my virginity to Castor ….oooooo Castor why do you have to be with Labrador?!"

Everyone on 07 Ghost: WHAT?!

Teito: well…..

Frau: YOU DAMN BRAT!

Misa: Frau your next….

Frau: please no…..*puppy dog eyes*

Misa: No

Frau: I hate you….*hands over diary*

Momo: ok…OMFG " Today was my first time….I'm really glad it was Teito…o/o…." you were a virgin when your already that old?!

Misa: Plus what's with the entry ? you sound like a maiden in love*holds in laughter*

Miki:*holds in laughter*

Frau: You will all pay for this!*storms off*

Momo: ok now here's Hakuren's ! "What's wrong with me?! I'm already a teenager but still haven't had my first kiss? I wonder why do I always reject all those women even when they want to kiss me?"

Fangirls: HAKUREN-SAMA! I'LL BE YOUR FIRST KISS!

Hakuren: CRAP IT'S THE FANGIRLS!=,=*runs away*

Miki: WOW…he sure can run fast…..

Misa: let's continue…..

Castor: if I must…..

Momo: here I go " what should I do?! When I was banging Lab today he ask me whether it was my first time and I lied….I said yes but actually I had done it with Razatte…"

Labrador: CASTOR YOU-YOU LIAR!*crys**runs away*BTW I DON'T HAVE A DIARY!

Fangirls: LABRADOR!

Castor: *runs after lab*

Momo: there's two more left eh? Gotta enjoy the moment…..Let's start with Huuga…."When Konatsu asked what type of candy have I eaten I proudly said "EVERY TYPE!" but there's onr type I haven't eaten that is….pokey…"

Misa: hey Huuga, want to play the pokey game?

Huuga: what's that?

Miki: well the game is simple….you choose a partner and each of you bite the end of the pokey, the one which withdraw first loses….

Huuga: ja~I pick Aya-tan!

*one pokey game later*

Fangirls: *nosebleed*

Momo: Miki and Misa had passed out from nosebleed so Aya-tan, give….

Ayanami: after the dare of reading Alois's dairy I already burnt mine to ashes! Muahahahahaha

Misa & Miki: # $%& you…..

Momo: that's enough you two….now sorry Seri-san that's a secret for now but you'll find out soon enough….

Claude: DAMMIT!*takes off glasses and walks around*

Misa: *puts a tub of spiders into Claude's shirt*

Claude: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*runs around and hits wall a lot of times…* #%& all you sadistic bastards!

Miki: Claude , mind your language

Claude:*sulks*

Momo: I feel bad for him…..

Labrador:*comes in with Castor* STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU LIAR!

Miki:*throws Labrador a dress* go change*

_5 minutes later…_

Castor: you look cute my-

Labrador: CAN IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!

Castor: *hugs Labrador* look, Razette is in my past, you're my present and I want to continue to make a future for us….

Labrador: *blushes* C-Cas…*kisses Castor*

Everyone:awwwwwwwwww…..^^

Miki: Hey I'll look for the perverted bishop….

Teito: He's at the kitchen pigging out on your snacks….

Momo: How do you know that?

Teito: when I went to the bathroom earlier I saw him….

Miki: THAT BASTARD BETTER NOT TOUCH MY SKITTLES!

_15 minutes later.._

Miki: *drags a bloodied Frau* he ate my Skittles

Misa: figures

Miki: I'll help do the dare*throws Frau off Mt. Everest*

Frau: KAWABANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….*pl op*

Miki: *dust off hands* done.

Momo: That's it! Minna-san remember to review! ONEGAI!^^JA~


	8. Chapter 8

Miki: *looks at Seri-san's PM* AYANAMI THAT BASTARD!

Momo: what is it?*looks at PM* Seri-san thank you for telling us…..don't worry, well settle this…..*Ciel's "My demonic butler is going to kill you" smile*

Misa: here it is…..

**er... anime... I'm going to give you my request through PM.****  
****Lil Tei-chan~ come back -give the 5 years old Teito- come back, I'll give you this.****  
****The truth is... Ayanami didn't burn his dairy, he hide it. *clears throat* go to Ayanami-san bed room and go search in his closet or under of his pillow and read it loudly.****  
****Owhh... Claude. You're so cute 333****  
****and... Labby (Labrador) hide his dairy book in his garden. OwO all of his dairy is about ~beeep~ can't tell.****  
****And... for Sebastian, YOU SHOULD WRITE A DIARY SO I CAN KNOW YOUR SECRET! I'M VERY CURIOUS****  
****Anyways,****  
****Hmm.. okay... So.. Teito wants to be with Castor right? I won't let it~ Because I shape CasLab xDD and I want you to bring that perv and stupid bishop back but you can torture him before you bring him back. -give you an axe- now GO! but don't kill him okay.****  
****Labrador, do you still love Castor after you heard about it? If you are, then Castor... do whatever do you want to Labrador.****  
****And... Ayanami. What do you think about Teito? Which one do you prefer too? Teito or Hyuuga?**

Little Teito: ne~ I just need to give a hug to this oneechan right?*hugs*

Seri: KYAAAAAAAAA~ TEITO YOUR SO KAWAIIIIIII!

Momo: since we're going to be busy killing Ayanami, Seri-san can you babysit little Teito for today…..

Seri: OK! Let's go Teito…..*holds Teito hand*

Teito: OI! Don't do anything weird to my five year old self!

Misa: Can it, she can do whatever she wants to him…get it?*Killua's death glare*

Teito: *gulps* g-got it…

Momo: Let's search Ayanami's bedroom !

_2 hours later…_

Miki: FOUND IT!

Momo: good, hand it to me*takes dairy* "Today, I had a stroll with Eve. I was SO NERVOUS I slipped on a banana peel…..but Eve giggled and helped me up. Ahh…..I can still remember her soft hands(wonder what moisturizer she uses, gotta buy it later) and my heartbeat going so fast ahh…."

Everyone:…..

Ayanami: W-What?!

Everyone: creep….

Ayanami:*runs away*

Miki: Labrador…..we are so disappointed in you ….*shakes head*

Everyone:*nods*

Labrador: I'm sawwry…..

Everyone: KAWAII~~~~~

Momo: ok found it…" Dear diary, it really hurt me when I found out Castor did it with Razette before but I still love him, his hands running up and down my hot body, his smooth voice calling my name…"

Everyone:…

Labrador: *blushes*

Sebastian: so you only want me to write a dairy you did not dare me to so I just think I refuse to write one and besides writing one is a waste of time since bocchan already knows all my secret….*smirk*

Miki: ok. I'll go *takes axe and goes to cliff* OI! PERVERTED BISHOP!TEITO SAYS HE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU!

Frau*flies up* really?

Miki: nope*kills like Yuno* don't worry, he's not dead….

Castor: OK!*drags Labrador into room….again*

Room: AHH…..CAS- AHH- GODDAMMIT! AHHHH MORE MORE AHHHHHHHHHH- FASTER AHHHHHHHHHH GENTLER!OH GOD !GOD MORE PLS MORE…..

Everyone: *nosebleed*

Misa: *wipes away blood* ok Ayanami…answer the question…*faint due to blood loss*

Ayanami: Teito is a second Eve to me and of course I'll choose Teito…

Miki: YO! I brought Frau back…whoa…why is ther so much blood and more importantly do you know how long it's going to take to clean all this blood?!

Momo:*wipes away blood* OK minna san, hope you enjoy this chapter …..sorry it's so short…T^T but please review…^^ ja~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload….having graduation and my grandma being sick….it was a pretty hectic week XDD so…here's chapter 9!**

Misa: yo minna!

Miki: 'sup…

Momo: as you can see….I had a hectic week so let get started!Seri-san gave us another dare….^^ thx for your support as always~

**One word. POOR FRAU LOL. I'm to lazy to PMed you so yeah... Yayy I just hugged lil Teito. Don't worry Teito, I won't do anything to him unlike a certain blond perverted bishop.****  
****Actually, you can kill Frau. Right now if you wanted too or maybe you can torture Alois too. Since I heard that you hated him.****  
****Grell... I want you to... To be tied up in a chair and Sebastian can do whatever you want to Grell (including torturing)****  
****Hakuren... You hate girls right? So... Are you a gay? (OAO)**

Frau: well thanks a lot…..

Misa: *hits Frau's head* stop being sarcastic you old perverted pedo…Miki…we'll leave the task of killing him to you…..

Frau: OIII!

Miki: YESSSSSSSS!

Ciel: here's the tools I used to kill Alois…you can use them*hands tools over to Miki* Me and my partner will use more deadly tools to torture Alois that creep…

Misa: yup….wait a moment as I think of some tools that can bring sadistic pleasure to a sadist…..

Ciel: take your time…

Miki: let's go Frau!*drags Frau into room*

Frau: ONEGAI KAMI-SAMA! SAVE ME FROM THIS REAL LIFE GASAI YUNO!

Miki: I'm not in love with you so I'm not Gasai-san!oh would it be better if I called her here?

Frau: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE!

Momo: SURE! I think I have her number in my cell…

Miki: ok OII CIEL!MISA!YOU WANT TO CALL GASAI-SAN OVER TO KILL THESE TWO?

Ciel & Misa: HELL YEA!

Momo: FOUND IT! I'll give her a call…..hi Gasai-san….yea I just called to ask you over…..why…well two person here said that they're in love with Amano-kun…..Gasai-san? Damn she cut me off=,=

Frau & Alois: damn her*gulps*

Yuno: *breaks door with axe*WHERE?! WHERE IS THE BASTARD THAT LOVES MY YUKKI?!

Miki: here and there*points at Frau and Alois*

Ciel & Misa: WE WANT TO HELP KILL THEM !^^

Yuno: GOOD! LET'S ROLL *takes out axe and knife*

Frau & Alois: HELP USSSSSSSS-AGRHHH…..

Yuno:*covered in blood* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FROM LOVING MY YUKKI!

Ciel & Misa: GOOD JOB YUNO! XD *thumbs up*

Yuno: Mhmm *thumbs up* call me if you find another bastard that loves my Yukki….ja~

Grell: WHAT?! But what will Sebby do…..ahhhhh dame~~~ *fangirling around*

Sebastian: *sighs* Grell-san, I'm all for bocchan…not you….so I'm just going to torture you…*ties Grell onto a chair*

Grell: *gulps* be gentle?

Sebastian: no.*smiles*

William: Sebastian-san…do in my part too….

Sebastian: ok* takes out whip, chainsaw, knife, darts, guns and a grenade*

_30 minutes later…._

Sebastian: I'm done*dusts off hands* but Grell-san is unconscious for now

Miki: ok

Hakuren: I prefer the term homo but no I'm not gay, I'm just pansexual

Everyone: O.o

Momo: ok….that's it for Seri-san's dares…now onto another one….from a new reviewer GrimmReapersFavouriteVisitor thanks for PMing the dares^^

**omg...i love ur fanfic *_* and pleaseee accept my weird dares!****  
****teito...im sorry but i ship u and frau toooo much...i so dare you to give him a 20min lap dance *passes out from nosebleed* and ciel, i dare you to torture alois for an hour (i hate him...)****  
****ayanami, i hate your guts...sorry:/ so i dare u too makeout wif yourself :3 lol thats all! baii~**

Momo: thanks!^^

Teito: NEVER! Plus the guy's dead s- *Frau grabs him* WHAT THE F***?!

Miki: Teito, watch your language

Teito: fine BTW why are you alive?!

Frau: I'm a god duh

Teito: Fire truck you…..=,=

_20 minutes later…._

Frau: I FEEL LIKE A MAN AGAIN!

Everyone: we need a blood transfusion from all the blood loss we had since the second chapter….*faints*

Teito: I WILL GET BACK AT YOU GRIMMREAPERSFAVOURITEVISITOR…watch your back….

Miki:*wipes away blood* Teito, we will protect our reviewers so don't you dare try hurting them or you WILL suffer ….

Teito: *gulps*

Ciel: I love you GrimmReapersFavouriteVisitor…..let's go !

Misa: yosh! I found some gardening tools and some explosives so ok I'm ready!

_1 hour later….._

Momo: go fish.

Ciel: whew….he put up a fight this time….

Misa: yea but we got through *high 5's Ciel*

Miki: aww man you guys could hold back a little you know, it's gonna take at least 3 days to clean off all this blood off the walls and now we have to buy a new carpet….

Momo: *sighs* mom's going to kill me again….

Miki: Ayanami! DO THE LAST DARE!

Ayanami: NO! I refuse.

Miki: AYANAMI…*shows the remote control like in chapter 6* DO IT OR I SWEAR I-

Ayanami: OKOKOKOKOK just calm down…*sighs* I can't believe I'm doing this…*makes out with himself*

Momo: things just got weird so I going to end this chapter now…..well minna don't forget to review…ja~


End file.
